Missing Ninjas
by BlueCherryBlossom07
Summary: The girls find their boyfriends cheating on them, and they go to Sakura's real father, Pein. When they are leaving, the boys try to stop them? Will the girls come back to Konoha?


Hey! Whatsup? umm.. this is my first story on here so yeah... please go easy on me.

Chapter 1: Betrayal

In one of the training grounds in Konoha, there was 4 sad kuniochis. Those 4 kuniochis were Sakura Haruno Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Ten-Ten Hyoko. A couple hours ago, they caught there so called "boyfriends" cheating on them. When the 4 boys saw them, they just called them weak, useless. They couldn't get it out of their heads. What they said, kept going on in their heads.

**Flashback:**

**"I can't wait to see what the guys have for us! Sasuke-kun says it is a surprise!" yelped Sakura.**

**"Yeah! Me too!" yelled Ten-Ten.**

**Ino and Hinata just nodded their heads in excitement. Hinata felt something bad was going to happen, she just couldn't put her finger on it. In a few, she just let it go and got excited for what her boyfriend was going to get her.**

**The girls stopped walking when they heard some noises in an alley. It wasn't just the noises they stopped for because they would just let it go. They stopped because they felt a similar chakra. TI was their boyfriends! What were they doing in an alley though? When they got closer, they were shocked but mostly hurt. They saw their boyfriends kissing another girl.. Sasuke was kissing a girl with red hair with black glasses. Her name was Karin. Neji was kissing a blonde girl with perfect skin. Her name was Mazuki. Naruto was kissing a orange hair girl named Ayame. Shikamaru was kissing a girl with purple hair and her name was Lola. All the girls eyes was watering with tears that was threatening to come out.**

**"Wow. You found out finally" said Sasuke.**

**"Sasuke, but why?" whispered Sakura.**

**"You weren't enough for us." said Naruto.**

**"I don't understand. We did everything for you! And you just want to throw us away! Like trash?" yelled Ten-Ten.**

**"Yepp! Now go away. You interrupted us." smirked Karin.**

**The girls just ran away and went to Sakura's home. They had to get rid of all this horrible feeling that the guys did to them They still didn't understand why. They were good to them and everything a girlfriend should be.**

**End of Flashback:**

"I can't believe it." whispered Hinata.

"Neither can I, Hinata." whispered Ino.

"I think we should go away. Away from them. This little town hates us for some reason. All they do is just glare at us." stated Sakura.

"But where? I agree with you, Sakura. The thing is that we have no place to go." wondered Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten was wondering where her friend was going with this. The way her face looked, it wasn't a easy choice to make.

"Well, I never told anyone this, but my real father is in the Akuksi. He always tried to offer me if I wanted to go to them, but I juts couldn't. Back then, I had everything that I wanted. Now, it seems like there is nothing for us here. My parents are dead, Ten-Ten, you don't have any parents, Ino, your parents don't even look at you anymore or even talk to you, and Hinata. Don't get me started on your father and sister." informed Sakura.

"This isn't right though, Sakura." said Ino.

"Yeah." agreed Hinata.

"But how can you stand being near your father, Hinata! He doesn't even notice you or anything! This whole village doesn't care for us! With Sakura, she doesn't bother going to the hospital anymore because everyone says that she shouldn't belong here or in the village! Tsunade-sama just tossed her aside for someone else! Ino! You parents don't even look after you anymore! They don't feed you!!!" screamed Ten-ten.

"I guess your right." sighed Hinata.

"So when do we leave?" asked Ino.

The rest of the cold, dark night they packed their things. They decided to give it a chance to see if the guys and the village will regret what they did to them. The next day, it ended up worse. Everyone just insulted them with horrifying comments like "your useless, why are you even a ninja?" and "go die because no one will care." When training was done, they went to Ino's house and cried till they had to leave. At 12 o'clock, at midnight, the girls were walking towards the exit of Konoha. They thought they never would do this in their entire ninja life unless they are going on a mission. This village was just bringing to much drama into their life and they couldn't take it. Sakura sent a letter to her father that she is coming and she will bringing some friends along with her. The girls stopped right at the entrance of the gate because they sensed 4 familiar chakra. It was Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha? Where is your little slut friend?" hissed Sakura.

"Sakura, I am.." said Sasuke.

"Uchiha, shut your mouth alright? You gave her too much to handle and she doesn't need anymore from you." glared Ten-Ten.

"I think all of us had our share. More than enough." said Ino.

"Why don't you go back home and forget that our little meeting happened." suggested Hinata.

"What is wrong, girls? The leader isn't going to be happy if we are late." said a dark figure. By the outlines of the figure, it looked like a girl with something in her hair,

"Konan." whispered Sakura.

"Sakura-san." greeted Konan.

"Can we leave now. They are starting to bother me." glared Hinata.

"Yeah, let's do something first." suggested Sakura.

"What is that? Are you going to leave? Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan! Don't!" yelled Naruto.

"No, you guys think we are going to stay here! No way!" yelled Ino.

"This has lasted long enough." said Konan. In a few seconds, there was paper around Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten. The guys looked away so they won't get hurt. They wanted them to stay, but they did hurt them. A lot.

Far away from the village, the girls stood on a tall hill to rose above Konoha. They looked back to say a final good-bye because they will NEVER come back.


End file.
